reliafandomcom-20200214-history
Lore:Human
Humans are the youngest and yet also the most populous race on Relia, as well as the quickest to develop since their early settlements. They are also the most diverse among the races of the world, with no one human ever being quite the same as another. As such, humans are the most divided of the races and wage war amongst each other almost as often as they do their enemies. Much to the confusion of the other races, humans band together against common foes equally as often. Despite this chaotic existence, humankind as a whole continues to thrive and their influence is now felt greatly across the realms. As the most numerous of the civilized races, it is no surprise that humans can be found all across the world. The largest of groups can be found among the Four Kingdoms. Physical Qualities Humans are extremely diverse in appearance, more so than nearly any other race. Their skin ranges from dark to light tones and all manner of complexion. Their eyes are typically blue, brown, or green, with black and gray less common but possible. Their hair ranges from light blond to brown, red or black. With age, their hair typically always fades to gray or white. Skin coloration and other attributes often vary depending on the region from which the human hails. Human males tend to average 6 feet in height and can weigh anywhere from 170 pounds to much greater depending on their physical build or health. Humans are the shortest lived of all races and will begin to be weakened and slowed by age after 50 to 60 years of life. The elves refer to this aging process as The Withering and see it as a curse. Though potentially viewed as a weakness, one could say this limited lifespan is the reason humans live with such ambition and fervor during the time that they have. Humans are known for their considerable willpower and ability to succeed at any task they set themselves to, which has flown in the face of any doubts placed upon them by the older races of the world. History Early Humans The earliest history of the humans is unknown, but it is believed by most that they are offshoots of the northern barbarians. It is known that the earliest humans were primitive nomads who lived as hunters and gatherers. Eventually, as the groups grew larger and more experienced, tribes began to form. Shortly after this time, the humans made contact with the wood elves of the Ferenwood, who taught them to use bows, tame animals, and grow crops. The two races lived in relative harmony for many decades, until the human tribes steadily became less nomadic and attempted to settle near the edge of the Ferenwood forest. They began harvesting the trees of the sacred wood, which spurred their former elven friends to swift retaliation. The elves summoned the strength of the forest and drove the humans out of their lands forever. Though there was little bloodshed in this unexpected event, it would create a rift between elves and men for centuries. Shaken but still determined, the human tribes traveled north to the free, open plains and and thick wood of the Aranlir. Here, the first human villages would arise, eventually becoming the kingdom of Denath Elor. Around the same time, other pockets of humans existed in various other regions in the world. Though less known than the founders of Denath Elor, the humans that would eventually become known as the Quelamaran were also steadily progressing in their own fashion and were particularly adept at working stone, navigation, and trapping. The Daruvian were a coastal people during this time and were already expert fishermen and gatherers. An Alliance Reborn The humans would not make contact with the elves again for many years until an event known now as the Blight of Nethragorm. The human settlers were alarmed when the forest of Aranlir, their source of wood and wild game, suddenly began to blacken and wither before their very eyes. Trees died, animals grew weary and ill, and even the ground itself became desolate. With no answers to be found and no other option, the humans sent forth messengers to the elves. To their shock and dismay, the messengers arrived to find the great Ferenwood suffering the same affliction, though it was standing stronger than the Aranlir had without the protection of the elves. When the humans at last made contact with the wood elves, they learned that a vile demigod known as Nethragorm had sown a blight amongst the woodland realms across the entire continent of Feyreneil. Nethragorm's minions swarmed the Ferenwood and threatened to destroy the wood elven city within. The ancient druids were keeping the blight at bay within the Ferenwood at least, but it was an exhausting effort and even their powerful magic was only slowing the corruption. With the other elves locked in combat with Nethragorm's servants, it was the human messengers that the elven king turned to with a plan that could save the forest. The elven ranger Kylarin Silverwind set out with the messengers back to Denath Elor, where he met the human king Rilant the Lion. This was the making of a fast friendship that would unite the humans and elves henceforth. Rilant himself set off with Kylarin and the dwarf Duram Stonehammer to find an ancient wellspring of lifegiving water that would allow them to vanquish the blight and banish Nethragorm from the world. This alliance between elves and men served to rapidly accelerate the advancement of human culture, including architecture, art, song, literature, and language. More importantly, the elves began teaching gifted humans the art of magic. Major Human Kingdoms Valeria Also known as the White City due to its white walls and towers, Valeria is the second largest of the human kingdoms but arguably the most powerful. It is the center of magic for humankind, as most mages and scholars of the mystical arts have gathered here to study and practice their calling. Valeria is also home to the Valerian Academy, the largest school of magic in the Four Kingdoms. Here, the Archmage Miar Adelnor trains new wizards and elementalists in hopes that they will use their talents for the betterment of mankind. Valeria's army is made up of a considerable force of knights and paladins supported by battlemages. Daruvia Denath Elor Quelamar Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Don't forget to add a category, to help people find the article. Category:Races Category:Playable Races